User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Land-able Planet Article Style After looking through most of the planet articles in this wiki, it seems like almost all of them are using different style, and I think it looks messy. So I went through creating an experimental template for land-able planets here -> SewerSpeakers:LandPlanetTemplate. What do you think about it? Is it okay? --SewerSpeakers 06:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I've completed the updates to the template as well as all of the moons, planets, systems, and clusters. I haven't done much to the mission worlds; it looks like you already have a template in mind so I left things as is. I think now I'll actually play for a while -- DRY 21:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I really appreciate all the hard work you've put in on these, they look great. I don't really have a plan for the mission worlds, so if you want to tweak, go ahead and feel free, but you've done more than enough on the locations. Enjoy your game, you've certainly earned it. : ) --Tullis 21:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Planet Descriptions Thanks for taking the time to edit the planet descriptions so thoroughly! (I must admit, I didn't really look closely at them if they were already present.) BTW what's your opinion on correcting errors which appear in the original game text? I've corrected a few already, usually in the form of a missing conjunction or preposition. Perhaps I should just add a sic? -- DRY 18:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem, the 'editing' was mainly fixing a tiny bit of punctuation here and there. As for errors in original game text... my instinct is to correct them in wiki articles. We've already added more info or detail to Codex entries, like the ones in the Systems Alliance article, so I don't see a problem with making minor corrections for clarity and grammar. --Tullis 18:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know what the quarian homeworld is. I figure that before the creation of the geth, the quarians resided on some remote planet beyond the Terminus Systems. I figure that, if you help clear out the geth from the quarian homeworld, the quarians can return. TLJ + Mass Effect Just noticed that you write on the TLJ wiki as well. You've got good taste in games. =) --SentientMachine 19:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Aww, thanks. (Be even more impressive if TLJWiki was actually up right now, but still. : ) ) --Tullis 19:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually we just resurrected the TLJWiki on Wikia: http://tlj.wikia.com . --Tullis 17:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Citations. :) I know how to make them now after reading a confusing entry about them on Wikipedia. I hope to get around to doing them when evidence is needed in articles for things that are not explained in game. Thanks for keeping your patiance with me though. --Digital Holocaust 12:38, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for going through and adding the links on the Codex/Personal History Summary page for me. Hezekiah957 21:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thank you for typing it all out in the first place. --Tullis 21:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just happy to find some way to help out... that one was a bitch, 'cause I had to make a new character for each combination. Gah, I got sick of that opening cutscene ;-) Hezekiah957 23:09, 16 July 2008 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Re: screenshots You're welcome. :) I'm a big screenshot whore, so it's nice to be able to share them with people. :) RobertM525 19:44, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, we have a big 'screenshots wanted' list on Talk:Screenshots if you want to tick some of those off... :) --Tullis 19:51, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ---- I thought about reducing the screenshots file size to allow faster loading times. I've done this for the Ontarom image that I uploaded earlier today: The end result looks almost identical, and the actual file size is about 10% of the original. --silverstrike 16:09, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Asari Diplomacy The accurate in-game title is UNC: Asari Diplomacy, but the page already exists as a redirect, and looks like it was a duplicate at one time. The main article should be moved to the accurate title, but I am unable to do this myself. I mistakenly created an "Asarii Diplomacy" page, not expecting it to create a new redirect, which still blocked the move of the main article. I have reverted the move of the UNC redirect article, so there should be no link conflicts, but the main article should still be moved to reflect the accurate name. —Feauce 17:04, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Handled. --Tullis 00:27, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::The same situation exists with Bring Down the Sky, as its in-game title is X57: Bring Down the Sky. Sorry to have to bother you twice for what is essentially the same thing, but I didn't have verification on the X57 assignment until just now. —Feauce 01:10, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually I'm tempted to leave that as it is. The Bring Down the Sky article contains not just the X57: Bring Down the Sky assignment, but the DLC history and the plot. So it basically covers ALL of Bring Down the Sky, rather than just the assignment, if you get what I mean. --Tullis 01:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I do, and although the article seems to mention the DLC aspect in passing only during the introduction and primarily covers the assignment and plot surrounding it, leaving it how it is would certainly work just fine. —Feauce 01:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Tullis. Since you are an admin of Mass Effect Wiki, I respect your decision on POSTING VIDEOS. But if we have to truly consider about Copyright Materials, we have to take in-game screen shots for our consideration also. Because according to my knowledge in-game screen shots are consider as Copyright Materials (At least in Wikipedia)--Snfonseka. :There's a difference between individual screenshots and posting entire in-game subplots (I refer to the Ashley conversations you linked to) which have been recorded from the game. That dilutes the experience and chases away possible Mass Effect players. Screenshots are designed to attract and illustrate. But if I am officially notified otherwise I'll take action. --Tullis 18:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Infiltrator Guide I have completed my guide, and I'm rather pleased with the results. I would like to post it alongside the existing guide on the Infiltrator class page. I believe that it is possible to have both community-driven guides and those written by single users on the wiki, and that this would possibly encourage more to be written. Also, given the size of each article, it would be difficult to include both my own work and what has been developed previously on the same page in a way that doesn't look cluttered and cumbersome. Offering both, whether they agree or not (I have not compared the two articles as of yet), is a very good thing in my opinion. —Feauce 04:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :You've certainly done good work on your Infiltrator guide, but my only concern is that we'll end up with dozens of user-signed guides that will be confusing for people who just want the best information to play their character. I'll see if it's possible to merge your info into the existing guide in an elegant way, but if not I'll find another solution. --Tullis 12:57, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::That isn't the case on the FFXI wiki, which I'm certain sees more traffic than this one. Typically, only two or three guides are listed for any given topic (job, craft, etc). Guide posting would just have to be monitored, though I do understand your concern. Part of it is the allowance for anonymous users to make edits to pages. I'm actually rather surprised that they aren't required to have a Wikia account first, as it is on many other sites. —Feauce 16:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Not forcing people to make an account tends to encourage more contribution. It does occasionally create problems but nothing we can't catch. Hmm. Regarding the guide -- my other worry is that there's a lot of good information on your Infiltrator Guide that really should be in the main article. If it's not there we risk people missing it if they don't go to your guide. That's part of the reason I wouldn't want to split it. --Tullis 16:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Should the existing guide be replaced, then? The articles and talk pages could be moved in such a way that histories remain intact for each article. As far as I can tell, the only content that is in the main guide and not in mine is the section on how to use the class in combat, which I purposely left out. —Feauce 18:22, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, the fact is that no edits are completely lost unless the page is deleted, and even then it can be recovered. If it's an issue I guess we can move the Infiltrator Guide to another heading, but it seems pointless when I can just rollback the article if needs be. Check what might be worth saving in the article but otherwise it looks good to merge. (Just out of curiosity, why did you leave out using the class in combat? You've piqued my interest now : ) ) --Tullis 04:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hehe. Because, in my opinion, people will naturally find their own way to use a given class, assuming they don't have some idea already. Also, in writing the guides we describe the best options for the tools granted to that class (weapon types, talents, etc.) that should make a how-to for combat redundant. Also there are factors beyond simply the terrain (hallway, planetary surface, stairs, etc.) that will affect how a given combat should be approached. Combat encounters could be its own guide, but for the most part I think people will find all the information they need on the various mission and assignment pages. Basically, it's irrelevant to the purpose of writing a class guide and probably isn't what someone is reading it for in the first place. —Feauce 08:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Caption Text First of all, this suggestion is not mine. It was originally from LeathamGrant.Is it possible to set the default image caption text to white?--Snfonseka :Good question I don't know the answer to. I will endeavour to find out. --Tullis 13:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) If that is possible, it will makes image uploading easier and neat. Because current default color is not suitable for the background. --Snfonseka ::Yes, it's a damned nuisance uploading that sliver of code every time. I think Kirkburn has now very kindly fixed it for us, though. --Tullis 16:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) It doesn't work :( See example image to the right. --LeathamGrant 22:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) It's a bit more complicated than that apparently. It works in Firefox 3.0.3, but not in Safari (Mac) or IE6 (Windows). However the problem is different in Safari (text is black on dark blue) than it is on IE6 (Text is White on White). Bit baffling. I'm gonna drop User:Kirkburn a note about it. --LeathamGrant 22:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Just an update: The problem ironed itself out in Safari, but we still have white text on a white background in IE6 and IE7. User:Kirkburn is on the case I believe. --LeathamGrant 23:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :It's been like that for some time (I can see it on my work computer) but hopefully we can get everything ironed out at the same time. --Tullis 23:47, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Kirkburn, bless his soul, appears to have solved the IE display issue so IE now displays a white box with black text. I hate CSS stylesheets... --LeathamGrant 13:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Okay Well, I'm not socking. Because when Ajax 013 banned me a few months ago, It somehow banned my account from nearly every gaming wikia. So I had asked someone on #wikia and they said make a new account. Just don't use your old one. So then I made this account and haven't logged in as my old since then. Is that so bad? Its not like I'm spamming or anything. I just spell check articles and try to help fellow users learn more about the Mass Effect universe. S4R3N 20:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) : Oh and by the way, I used Whitehwk once here recently. It turns out, this is one of the few that I WASN'T banned on. But to edit other wiki's, I had to make a new account so there. Ban me if you like, But I haven't done anything wrong on this wiki have I?S4R3N 20:25, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, but that chat log explicitly states you created a new Wikia ID to harass another user. That doesn't bode well. However, I haven't seen any reason to ban you from MEWiki and other wikis are not under my purview. Okay, I'm trusting you to let you post, but if I see any sockpuppetry, I will be a very unhappy admin. (Incidentally, please run your spellcheck edits through a word processor first; you occasionally separate words that shouldn't be separated, e.g. making "sunward" into "sun-ward".)--Tullis 20:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::: I use the Firefox word processor. Sorry sometimes it does that.S4R3N 03:20, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Screenshot issues That's very strange. They should all be just regular JPGs. I have no idea why that would happen. RobertM525 22:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, phooey. I'll have to re-upload them as new pics and change the image links in the pages: sorry but I'd really like to take that letterboxing off. I believe the problem occurred because there's no extension on the screenshots (.jpg, .png, whatever). I'll make sure you're credited as the screenshoteer in the summary for the new uploads. Sterling work with the screenshots though, as I've said before. Any more you have to share? : ) --Tullis 23:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Adding Tips page I have recently delved into the configuration files of Mass Effect and found a few things that could help many unsolved and unanswered questions and issues with the game, for example: using the Spacebar (or any other key) to toggle the HUD instead of just showing it while the key is pressed. Another example is the ability to skip redundant cinematic movies. The thing is, that I don't want to create redundant pages and that I think we should somehow incorporate this into the bugs page - Its not really a bug thing, but there issues that are described there that can be answered in the page I am suggesting. :Um... given that would only apply to the PC version, maybe we need a PC version page somewhere that we could link this page to. I'll look into it. --Tullis 15:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have seen a few examples that relates to the Xbox version. Regardless, I will start writing that page, and wait for your reply before posting it. --silverstrike 17:06, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have written the first section of the page that relates to the player's input, and I think that this is a good start and we can expand from there. There are still many thing that can be rewritten and some that can be removed altogether - but there's no point for me to work on it, so I thought about posting it and let the community fix what needs fixing. What do you say? --silverstrike 14:33, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's how a wiki works :) Post it up, and I'll work up a separate PC version page for it to link from. There's a bunch of things that need to be linked from a PC version page anyway. --Tullis 15:02, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Advanced tables On certain pages like the Equipment page, for example - we can use one table for grouping data, instead of separating it to multiple sections. That, in my opinion creates a clear view of the data. Going back to the Equipment page example, in that page, there are three sections regarding Medi-gel and Grenades upgrades: #Where to find Medi-gel upgrades. #Where to find Grenade Upgrades. #What is the cost for both. Instead, I thought to set up the following table: In this example, the table is pretty wide due to the use of full names - but the data is grouped in one place instead of being scattered throughout the page. :Looks good though. Anything that makes finding equipment easier for players is fine by me. I agree it is a little wide, but I don't think there's much we can do about that, unless we cut them down to 'C-Sec Requisitions' and 'Normandy Requisitions'. That way we still know where to go, it's just shorter. (Aside: do we move the NRO to Alliance Requisitions Officer, as that's his actual title in-game? However, having 'Normandy' on the front helps avoid confusion that there's another requisitions officer around somewhere...) --Tullis 17:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think that calling it Normandy requisition officer helps reader relate to where they can find him (although, there are only two in the game so it shouldn't matter). We can also use the acronym and give the full name when the hovering over the link. Inventory items table listing I looked at all the wiki's templates, and saw the template relating to the minerals (a table that exist for every planet page). It helps reduce redundant data and creates a more uniform layout - on the other hand, I saw all the tables that relates to the weapons and armor, which are a mess, and repeat themselves many times. I thought of creating a similar template for items in general or weapon/armor in specific. Seeing how complex those tables are, I'll do it only if there is a real need for it --silverstrike 13:52, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Although I said I wouldn't... I did.. I made a little, basic table with some sample (although accurate) data to illustrate the point. The data might not be presented as best as it could be, and I think that the table could be improved allot - but for a sample, I think it's good. The template will be able to show only the relevant data according to the parameters passed to it - that basically means filtering unwanted results. I do hope it's to your liking (crossing fingers) :) --silverstrike 01:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a good table but the Levels section is a problem. It's very closely spaced and gives NO idea of what the stat numbers correspond to. --Tullis 02:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you look at the table again, you will see some changes that makes the data more readable. I am trying to present the bars as they look "in game" - that helps to separate the stats into three lines and gives a graphic representation. It's still in the early stages of design (needing spacing between bars, the text on top of the bars, etc.) but it does give a general idea of what the end product could look like. --silverstrike 15:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think I did all I can with those templates - if all those improvements lookes good and in the right direction for the wiki, I will gladely continue to work on them to make the data as readable as I can. The filtering of the results will only work after adding a few classes to the stylesheet - so in the meantime, I can't show any working filterable table. --silverstrike 23:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Another thing that I did, that you might not notice, is adding a description when hovering over one of the bars to indicate what that number means - I didn't check to see if this trick works good across browsers, but it should work on most of them. --silverstrike 23:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::It seems to work quite well, but you'd have to put a note above each table to do a mouseover or nobody will know about it. Why not put a column on the right-hand side outlining what the stats correspond to? :::Other than that it looks very spiffy and nicely-done. Thanks for all your hard work: those equipment pages are in need of an overhaul. --Tullis 03:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::You're welcome :). I could add a note below or above the table update notification. Regarding the extra column, it could be too much repetitive data, but I'll try adding it. ::::After finishing this table and putting it to use, I thought maybe to expand it to all the equipment and letting the editors decide what they want to show - e.g. --silverstrike 03:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thanx for the quick answer! I've been browsing a lot this wiki since I bought ME, but I never took the time to help or be part of it until now. I want to delete the image because of minor changes and quality is bad. Yes, I'm crazy about quality and it was more a test than a final upload. Wait till I start posting for real, you WILL know!! :D I invite you to check some of my screenshots I published on DeviantArtDA, to have a better idea of what I'm referring to when I say "quality" : Sirusdark at DeviantArt I hope to be able to supply the wiki with more images and improve things in general. Thank you! See you soon! :Whatcha planning to overhaul? *curious* --Tullis 05:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Operation "overhaul" has started! lol I just finished my first real edit that I had in mind for the last 3 weeks! Check out the Quarian Armors page and tell me what you think! I'll try to bear in mind the shape of my image BEFORE adding them. Got lucky they fit right. Bit too small? Anyway, see ya! P.S. As I've mentioned on my user page, I plan to provide this wiki with the best possible images I can make. Thank you for the warm welcome by the way! Screenshots I am currently farming screenshots for your list of missing images, added some of Kaidan today and one of Nihlus. I hope they're alright, let me know if I should make any changes and I can get some more of Kaidan, playing through the game on PC atm so that I can get some screens. SentientMachine 17:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :That's very cool, thank you. But for preference, we should probably get pics with the characters' helmets off so we can see their faces better. I appreciate the contributions though. --Tullis 21:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ME2 Trailer Seeing as the teaser trailer for ME2 is out, I was thinking that it should replace the ME trailer on the Homepage. Just a suggestion. Light. :Good idea. I'd like to start rotating that a bit more, actually. We now have some bitchin' screenshots (and there are more on their way) that definitely deserve their time on the front page as 'featured media'. But the ME2 videos, when there are more, will start getting centre stage. --Tullis 19:30, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Vanguard huh? Well Vanguard seems a very tough class. How do you manage it? I have a male soldier and everything's fine. I want to find out about biotics because I will restart mass Effect and I want an opinion. So what do you think? George Skywalker 16:43, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Vanguard's not a tough class to play, certainly not as tough to play as, say, Engineer. Biotic classes tend to suffer from low armour and weapons stats, though Adepts make up for it in sheer power. But Vanguards have a good balance. My Vanguard build is: full Lift and Throw, bit of Barrier and Warp, medium armour and full shotgun, full Spectre training, full Charm, and full AI Hacking as a bonus talent. AI Hacking clinches it, because it allows my Vanguard an instant advantage when fighting anything synthetic. Check out the Vanguard Guide and the Gold Standard Class Builds for more on character building. --Tullis 17:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I would like help I would like help with my new article battle master armor. :Glad to assist. What kind of help do you need? --Tullis 17:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Tullis, it's talavision here. Sorry about my trivia regarding Bring down the sky. I'm not used to writing these sorts of things os I'm alittle unexperienced at it. But i will improve! (I Took a look at your corrections) :Sorry for what? It was a good call-out. : ) I just streamlined it slightly. And welcome! --Tullis 12:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to forewarn you... I've got a face-lift coming up on the Gold Standard page. And, as a brand-spanking newcomer, I didn't want to offend anyone! So by all means, feel free to harshly berate and/or throw heavy things at me! Regards, -Andaryn 21:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) New Event in the Works Nice to meet ya Tullis, I wanted to let you guys know about a wikilicious event we are running to promote the release of Community Blogs across Wikia the first week of April. The event will give you a chance to test out blogs while earning some major mojo with the community. Here's are the details: *Users will create a blog post highlighting 3 reasons why everyone should play your game *At the end of the week, Wikia will pick winners amongst all communities involved *Prizes for the winning community will include: **Wikia will create custom artwork and set up an online store for the wiki, so you can create mousepads, coasters, Daisy Dukes, etc... (hey, we're not judging) **5 professionally designed T-shirts featuring the wiki's logo and custom text provided by the community **Featured placement on Wikia Gaming **Custom Spotlights driving traffic and awareness to your community If this sounds like fun to you, and I know it does, just drop me a line and tell me your in :) Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 20:23, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Seryna? Just looking for a bit of advice as I'm not sure about the rules. A new character from Mass Effect 2, Seryna, was (sort of) unveiled at GDC. All we know for sure is that she's an asari and the video hints at her being a possible squadmate although this is by no means confirmed on any level. Should we add acharacter page for her even though everything about her would be speculation (except her species)? If you haven't seen the vids, they're here http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/24193 & here http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/24194. They're probably on YouTube by now aswell. --Hades214 14:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :If it's pure speculation, then no. And I'm afraid I can't make any edits to Mass Effect 2 content pages either. --Tullis 15:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Lack of Buttons Has something just gone buggo with my internet or are there far fewer buttons when you're editing than Wikipedia has? --Thejadefalcon 13:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Probably the latter. Wikia uses a slightly different system. --Tullis 14:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for answering. I'm not all that familiar with either of them. --Thejadefalcon 14:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Save/Reload Armor Acquisition Glitch Hey there, noticed there are no pages or articles on here about using the save and reload glitch to keep resetting the stock with NRO or other merchants. I only ask because it's a really useful tip and i don't know whether it should be filed under armor as an acquisition technique or simply under glitches? Cheers, --TrueHeresy 17:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, the precedent is there for the 'infinite Paragon / Renegade points glitch' on the Morality page. If it's useful go ahead and pop it at the bottom of the armor article. --Tullis 17:42, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've made a separate page for the article now - Save/Reload Glitch For Merchants and is it worth linking to the glitch, armor and/or equipment pages. I also was hoping to change the title of the page Save-Reload Glitch for Merchants, just to be more grammatically correct. Is that possible?--TrueHeresy 20:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::We don't create separate pages for glitches. That's why I suggested putting it under armor--it could also go under Merchant Locations as well. Either way it needs merging somewhere. --Tullis 19:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That's completely fair enough regarding the whole merger thing, however I have no idea which would be the better article to merge it with. Feel free to put it wherever and sorry for messing up organisation wise.--TrueHeresy 20:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::::It's no problem, only takes a sec to merge it. :) Thanks for writing up the glitch for us! --Tullis 20:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::No problem here either - hope to contribute more in the future :)--TrueHeresy 20:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Unnamed Omni-Tool Hi, should edits be made to the Omni-Tool section of the wiki in regards to the unnamed omni-tool that is in Noveria? I've found this item multiple times in Peak 15. It has no description, but judging from the stats it is created by Polaris. After checking out this link, it seems the unnamed Omni-Tool falls into this category. I wanted to check whether it should be allowed to edit the tool's stats for Polaris (Level VI), as well as making a note regarding this within the general Omni-Tools description. -- SamuelHans 09:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC)